The present invention relates generally to a storage reel for an electrical extension cord. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manually wound cord storage unit configured specifically for use with small appliances and electrically powered tools that supports an extension cord out of water and dirt and permits the cord to be easily rewound and stored after use.
Cord storage reels for storing and transporting electrical extension cords are known. Such reels consist basically of a spool on which the extension cord can be wound. In some cases, the spool is enclosed in a housing. Typically, a crank is connected to the spool so that the spool can be manually rotated to wind the extension cord thereabout. Such reels are particularly useful in industrial or commercial settings such as automobile repair shops, machine shops, carpentry shops and construction sites. They permit workers to readily access electrical power as needed for the operation of portable electric tools, test devices, and trouble lights at various locations remote from an existing power outlet. Such reels are also very convenient around the house and yard, particularly for use with electrically powered outdoor appliances like hedge trimmers, electric lawn mowers, edgers, and blowers that could potentially be used hundreds of feet from an electrical outlet. In addition, the use of extension spools makes it possible to use only pigtails, i.e. short electrical cords, on electrical tools and devices thereby simplifying the movement and storage of such tools and devices.
While exterior designs may vary, the most basic cord storage reels are not much more than a spool about which an extension cord can be wound or a spool mounted in a housing. Such devices having a crank to aid in turning the spool to rewind the extension cord are shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,470 and 4,244,536.